The proposed grant is for the continuation of historical research begun under NIDA grant 1 RO1 DA 02202-01, "Development of an Historical Perspective on Psychosocial Drug Use". This research will explore a wide variety of new areas which have not yet been covered and will result in three related products. The primary result of this research will be an annotated synoptic chronology of drug history up to 1970, synthesizing all the information that has been collected to data and adding new data to fill significant gaps in the coverage. Also to be provided will be individual chronologies for each drug in the synopsis. Second, ten topics will be studied in detail and summarized as in the past. These summaries will supplement the 34 prepared in 1977-78 for the NIDA publication Perspectives on the History of Psychoactive Substance Use and the 30 summaries being prepared in 1979. Third, the historical overview also now being prepared in 1979. Third, the historical overview also now being prepared will be expanded on the basis of the new data researched for the synoptic chronology and the ten summaries. In addition, essential background research will continue in order to refine this overview and the analysis of the data. Taken as a whole, the proposed research will fill significant gaps in previous coverage, and supply a fuller, more comprehensive understanding of sequential developments and the similarities, differences, and interrelationships of topics. The new synoptic chronology in particular will be an invaluable research tool for anyone interested in drug use and control.